


Say There's No Future

by Old deeplyshallow (deeplyshallow)



Category: Wicked - All Media Types, Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deeplyshallow/pseuds/Old%20deeplyshallow
Summary: A tale of star crossed lovers from rival provinces and households both alike in dignity. Loosely based on Romeo and Juliet – Fiyeraba
Relationships: Elphaba Thropp/Fiyero Tigelaar
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uploaded on fanfiction.net: 20/7/09 - 13/11/09

The news had been spread quickly throughout Oz. After the recent re-stirrings of the mutiny between the Vinkus and Munchkins, resulting in many deaths on both sides, the Wizard had declared that any crime, however petty, committed on a Munchkinlander to a Vinkan or vice versa was punishable by death. It was the only way he could think of to prevent the ancient feud between the two provinces, which had started, as far as anyone could remember, too many lifetimes ago over the price of wheat they received from trading with the Emerald City. Hundreds of lives had been lost over a price that had long since inflated and changed countless times.

Of course rules are made to be broken as a pair of star-crossed lovers from rival provinces, and households both alike in dignity were about to find out…


	2. Chapter 2

"For Oz's sake Fiyero, tell me what's up and stop moping!"

He had been like this for weeks; ever since the punishments for crimes between the Vinkans and Munchkinlanders had been put in place, and it was driving Boq crazy.

"Oh Boq, you don't understand, I can't think of anything but her, her hair as golden as a cornfield and eyes as the sky but now she's gone I'm no more than a…" he hesitated, "fly – the world has no colour." He finished somewhat lamely.

"Fiyero, first of all, stop with the poetry, you have no sense of rhythm, you can't rhyme and it's hurting my ears…" unfortunately Boq's attempt at knocking some sense into his friend only seemed to make him more downcast, he let out a moan and cried;

"See, I can't even write to her without her hating me, oh why didn't I pay attention at school?"

"Because you were too busy trying to catch up on sleep from a dance you went to the night before – pretty much everyday?" he friend suggested.

Fiyero groaned, "don't remind me, I thought dancing was everything, but now it is useless to me because she can't even see me…"

"Wait," interrupted Boq now thoroughly bewildered, "is this that same 'nothing matters but knowing nothing matters' Fiyero we all know and love?" ("not everyone" muttered Fiyero) "Not his evil twin or something? And can you please tell me the name of the fair lady who holds you affection?"

Fiyero sighed, "Indeed there is no fairer lady in the land, her name is Lady Glinda Upland, perhaps you have heard of her?"

Boq rolled his eyes, "She's only the greatest heart breaker in Oz – present company excluded of course," the Vinkan Prince was hardly innocent, "if I were you I would get rid of her before she sucks you too far in."

"But this is different." the love-struck man protested, "She is the most beautiful woman alive. She was visiting the court a few months ago, oh Boq with eyes as blue as the sea – you must have seen her."

Boq hid his blush, there was a reason he knew she was such a great heart breaker, "I might have seen her once or twice," he mumbled. Fiyero and Boq, being the only children of the king of the Vinkus and his closest adviser respectively, had grown up closer than brothers, however, Boq decided not to tell him of the almost stalker like crush he'd had on the girl a couple of years back.

"Well that's her," announced Fiyero, "I met her about a month before the new laws came in, she was visiting our court. It was a wonderful few weeks, we danced and kissed; I thought she loved me but then when the laws came in… she left." He finished dramatically.

"Erm Fiyero," Boq suggested somewhat awkwardly, "have you ever thought she might have _had_ to leave? She is a Munchkinlander after all."

"But I thought she loved me! If she truly did then she wouldn't have just gone."

"Maybe, unlike you, she doesn't go half crazy when in love," Boq reasoned, "Just think a Munchkinlander who runs off with the heir to the Vinkan throne would hardly be popular in this political climate, and one with such close links to the governor – they say she's best friends with his daughter, she'd be lucky if she makes it out alive."

But when an explanation for Glinda's sensible cause of action did not appear to cheer Fiyero up Boq finally revealed his whole hand, "Look the Munchkinland Court is visiting the Emerald City next week at the same time as our household, they're holding a ball at their Emerald City palace, maybe we could sneak in there and take a glance at the famous Lady Glinda?"

And with that Boq was rewarded with something he had not seen in months; his friend's smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Elphaba winced as Avaric held her in his clammy grip, she'd never seen the attraction of dancing much anyway but with Avaric it was just plain ghastly.

"You should try and enjoy it more Elphie," Glinda declared whenever Elphaba complained about dancing, "it's great once you get into it, and you get to wear such prettiful dresses!"

Dresses, fashion; she'd never understood how these things appealed to Glinda, especially this awful pink dress she'd been forced into today (pink did not go good with green), they may have been best friends but Elphaba and Glinda were, in most ways, like chalk and cheese. As for dancing, maybe she'd enjoy in more if she didn't have to dance with foul Avaric; whose face turned to one of disgust the moment he laid eyes on her odd skin tone, who stared and even flirted with other prettier girls when he was supposed to be in her company, she didn't understand how her father expected her to marry him.

 _Glinda_ got to choose her dance partners; even Glinda had lost count of the number of boyfriends she'd had and a couple of months ago she'd come prancing home from her trip to the Vinkan court rattling on about her new handsome Vinkan beau. Apparently he had not only danced with her but also been a wonderful kisser and told her that he loved her. _Elphaba_ wouldn't have been allowed to talk to a Vinkan never mind go to the Vinkan court. Vinkans were swine and a future governor should not be seen fraternising with them.

It was at times like this that she hated her heritage; eldest child of the Governor of Munchkinland, a title that was passed predominantly through the female line, with a father who did not believe females intelligent enough to rule so had decided that getting her married off to the son of some wealthy Gillikinese lord was the only option. It was only thanks to the fact her father thought her little brother Shell would help her rule that she hadn't been married off at thirteen, that idea was laughable – like she would take advice from any fifteen-year-old boy, especially Shell.

"Are you gunna dance properly or am I going to have to put up with you stomping all night?"

"You're going to have to put up with me if you want to marry my father's money and power."

"Oh no I won't, haven't you heard of taming the shrew?"

Thankfully for Avaric the song ended then for Elphaba had been debating whether anyone would notice if she tried that new spell she'd read about yesterday and turned him into a frog.

"Would you like a refreshment Miss Elphaba?" he asked with a mocking smile summoning a nearby waiter, "nothing with ice in of course we wouldn't want you to _melt_."

Elphaba rolled her eyes, how her extreme dislike for water and the rain had manifested into a rumour, that even Glinda seemed to believe that, water would melt her she would never know…

"But Father, they are showing complete disrespect for our people, they have no right to allow their filthy presence to even enter the building, we can't let them get away with it." Shell's voice carried across the room.

With a smirk and a quick "excuse me dear," at Avaric, Elphaba decided to satisfy her curiosity and went over to her now sulking brother.

"What's up Shell?"

"Winkie swine intruding into _our_ palace, _our_ ball, and father won't even let me duel them."

"Are you sure they're Vinkan?" As far as Elphaba had heard the Vinkans thought the Munchkinlanders just as worthless as the Munchkins thought the Vinkans.

"Course I am, one of them had those barbaric diamonds tattooed on his face."

"Well, you know father is only stopping you because he doesn't want you to get hurt or punished by these new laws. I'm sure they won't do us any harm if we just ignore them." Oz, did this boy need to make a fight out of everything?

"Won't do us harm? Fabala they're Winkies, vile creatures, we can't have them polluting our palace."

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes yet again – she did have a certain fondness for her rather violence obsessed brother – she half listened to his rant against Vinkans, wishing Glinda had not been forced to arrive late so she could have had a less tedious way to avoid Avaric.

It was a relief when they were asked to take their seats for the evening's entertainment.


	4. Chapter 4

"Remember, hoods down, don't let the guards see you face, give them no reason to believe we're not meant to be here."

"This is madness Fiyero. Are you sure you want to go through with it?" Boq had been regretting his suggestion within minutes of making it, instantly Fiyero had given up his moping and spent the next week determinedly getting everything ready.

Now wearing an opera cape that would look perfectly in place in a Munchkinlander's ball while hiding his Vinkan looks, and with a carefully forged invite in hand, Fiyero replied, "Of course I am; I need to see her beautiful face again, it has been haunting me for months."

Boq refrained from pointing out that most people do not want to see something that had been haunting them and followed his friend as he persevered to the doorway of the Governor's palace. The guards let them through without a second glance Fiyero, spurred on by the ease in which they entered the palace, raced inside in search of his beloved.

Boq entered the room more prudently, and watched the prince from a distance as he searched desperately around the room for his blonde lady. After five minutes of increasing panic Fiyero finally pulled back his hood for a better view of the room. A boy nearby caught a glace of Fiyero's face his eyes glinted maliciously as he strode towards him. Boq hurried forward to defend his friend.

"Winkie swine! What are you doing dirtying my father's palace?" the Munchkinlander, whom Boq now realised was the Governor's son, was sneering with a livid expression on his face, which was still very much a boy's. "I ought to kill you here on the spot, the only use you Winkies have is as target practice for our armies, you'd be too lazy to even be used as sl…"

"Calm it Shell." the newcomer's face looked very much like his son's, except with the absence of the boyish features, he shared his son's rage although he did a better job of hiding it.

"But Father they're Winkies!"

"Shell, you've heard the Wizard's new laws, we don't want any trouble." The Governor turned to Boq and Fiyero, "Feel free to stay Winkies, I daresay it will be nice for you to get a taste of civilisation."

Boq mumbled a hollow thanks, and pulled Fiyero off as he heard Shell give another round of protest to his father. Fiyero, whose eyes had not stopped searching the dance floor, seemed to have barely noticed the entire exchange.

"Come on Fiyero, let's go" Boq muttered, "they don't want us here, you can't find Glinda, if we stay we're just asking for trouble."

He was shocked by the wave of resistance his friend suddenly put up, "No! The Governor said we could stay, and I need to see her, she could still be here." Resigned to staying with Fiyero, Boq helped him look for Glinda, but despite seeing many elaborately dressed ladies and a girl in a wheelchair, who smiled at him, Boq could not see her anywhere and was forced to watch the love sick prince get even more agitated.

"Maybe she's just not here," Boq concluded at last.

The panic rose in Fiyero's voice, "No! That's not true, she's here, I just haven't seen her. She'll be here somewhere she has to be!"

"Ladies and Gentlemen," a voice boomed across the room, "please take your seats for this evening's entertainment, Dr Nikidik and his amazing singing Bird!"

Boq dragged Fiyero to a seat near the back of the room to try and attract as little undue attention as possible and watched a bandy legged man pull a surprisingly small cage with a Songbird inside.

Fiyero drained out Doctor Nikidik's cries of "Not only can this Bird sing tunes, it can sing the words! Any song! Any song at all! Yes sir, what song do you want my Bird to sing?" and looked around the audience once again for Glinda.

A green fist tightly clutching the fabric of a pink satin dress caught his eye. Fiyero looked up and saw that the owner of the fist had a face just as green, and silky black hair, and stunning hazel eyes – which were currently flashing, with the same amount of anger as the youth's had earlier, and were glairing at the caged Bird.

Instantly Fiyero's curiosity was sparked and for the first time in months all his thoughts of Glinda were swept away as he stared at this enticing green – no – emerald girl.

He only noticed the Bird's performance had finished when the girl stood up. He snuck out of Boq's sight and followed her as she slipped out of the room.

Using the best of his hunting abilities he shadowed her down the moonlit corridor until she turned off into a small room that appeared to be adjoining the stage. He could see from the little light the open window provided that the girl had gone over to the Songbird, whose cage was now resting on a table with a silken cloth.

"What are you doing?"

The girl turned, her eyes wide as saucers, for a second fear flickered on her face before it was quickly replaced with anger, "If you dare tell anyone I'll turn you into a frog. I'm very good with spells, despite what my father thinks, I'll turn you into a frog and no one will ever know it was me."

"I wasn't planning to tell anyone," Fiyero reassured her, he would have been concerned about her outburst, if he hadn't been thinking about how beautiful her voice sounded.

He took a step forward, "now can you please tell me what you are doing?"

"I'm freeing this Songbird," she declared without turning round, "It's completely inhumane to keep Animals trapped like this for the pleasure of humans… Oh why won't this spell work? I need to open this door. Aluhomara! No, that's not right."

Fiyero walked up to her and took a small object out of his pocket, "Here."

She looked at him, "a hairpin?"

He sighed overdramatically, "Watch and learn, little girl." He placed the hairpin in the lock a wriggled it for a second or two, the lock clicked open, "Hairpins," he announced, "always keep one in your pocket. You never know when you need to open something that's locked away."

"Did you just call me a little girl?"

"Your welcome."

She rolled her eyes and pulled open the now unlocked cage door. The Bird flew onto the windowsill.

"Thank you," it twittered nervously.

The girl smiled, "Are you ok now? What's your name?"

"It's Talia miss," the Bird cheeped, "and I'm perfectly fine, just a little shaken."

"Good, but if you want to see me, my room's the one that overlooks the rose garden."

The Bird nodded and flew out into the night; the girl watched it fly until the darkness consumed it. She turned to leave.

"Oh you're still here."

Not wanting to inconvenience her Fiyero muttered, "Ok I'll just leave." Although his eyes still watched her every move.

"No!" she cried and grabbed hold of his arm as he attempted to walk away. The effect was instantaneous. Electricity bolted up his arm, blue eyes met her hazel and he was powerless to look away.

"I… I… just wanted to thank you, I couldn't have done it without you, no one has ever helped…" her voice, slowly dying as she looked deeper into his eyes, mirrored his feelings perfectly.

Her allure was like a siren call to him; unable to resist it any longer he pulled her towards him and his lips met hers. For a moment she stiffened, as if this had never happened to her before, but then she melted into him and pulled him closer. He had kissed many women before but he had never felt anything so true, so perfect, as this.

Footsteps crept down the hallway and she pulled away from him, fear shone clearly on her face – it was evident she recognised these footsteps.

"Hide," she whispered pushing him away, for a second the moonlight threw his face into relief and he saw her eyes widen at the blue diamonds pierced onto his skin, before the footsteps got closer and Fiyero scuttled under the table.

"There you are greenie," the cool voice drawled as it entered the room, "what are you doing here? Come back to the dance and at least pretend to be sociable."

Fiyero heard her gasp as the man grabbed her arm and could only watch as the unpleasant man dragged her back into the ballroom. Fiyero waited a couple of minutes then returned to the ball thinking about the girl that he had held in his arms moments before.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe I missed so much of the ball!" Glinda shrieked as soon as they got back to their chambers in the palace. Glinda, Elphaba and Elphaba's sister, Nessarose, were staying in adjoining bedrooms. Currently they were in Glinda's room, Elphaba and Glinda sitting on Glinda's plush, bright pink, bed, and Nessa in her wheelchair right next to it.

"You didn't miss much," responded Nessa, "even the Vinkans who came didn't cause much disturbance, did they Fabala?"

"Erm… uh… yes," Elphaba stuttered, jumping at being addressed, she had been too caught up in thinking about what happened with the Songbird… and afterwards to follow her friends' rather superficial conversation.

"Well I thought it was rather disappointing," announced Glinda, "I would have thought if any Vinkan was coming it would have been _my_ Fiyero, but the only one I saw was that creepy short one who used to stalk me – what's his name - Biq."

"Oh don't be so mean about him," interrupted Nessa, "I actually thought he was quite nice-looking."

"That's because you haven't seen Fiyero," confided Glinda, "oh Nessie, if you saw him you wouldn't give that Biq a second glance. Luscious brown hair and deep blue eyes exactly the same shade as the blue diamonds tattooed on his fa…"

Elphaba's head snapped up, "Blue diamonds?"

Glinda sighed romantically, "Oh yes, apparently it's a sign of Vinkan royalty…"

"So how many Vinkans have them?"

"Well seeing as my Fifi's an only child, one. Oh yeah and the king, but he's really old."

Elphaba was starting to feel sick, "so he's a prince?"

"Yes. Ooooh Elphie! Princess Glinda Tiggular; doesn't it sound perfect?"

It sounded horrible to Elphaba's ears. Anger rose inside Elphaba, to that stupid playboy prince for making out he cared for her, to Glinda for having him, to herself for believing his lies.

"It's never going to happen Glinda," she spat, "you're a Munchkinlander, he's a Winkie."

Glinda giggled, apparently not noticing Elphaba's change in tone, "Oh I'm sure that silly little feud will end sooner rather than later, then we'll get married and I'll be princess of the Vinkus!" She sung, "Ooooh Elphie, you'll be the bridesmaid won't you?"

"Glinda, stop being ridiculous, this feud has been going on for centuries, nothing you can do will cease it," Elphaba snapped.

It was only then that Glinda looked up at her friend, concerned, "Elphie, are you sure you're alright? You look a little pale." Nessarose nodded in agreement.

"You're right I'm not feeling too well, I think I'll retire now," she responded too briskly, and stomped out of the room, slamming the door harder than she meant to.

Only when she was in her own chamber did she let out all the tears she had been holding in and flung herself onto her bed.

Moments later she was distracted by a tapping on her window. It was the Bird she and that stupid Winkie had freed earlier, as she had no grudge against it, she got out of bed and went onto the balcony to talk to it, tear tracks still etched upon her face.

* * *

Boq had not seen Fiyero this content in a long time; "so you saw her?" he asked. Fiyero was staring out the carriage window in a daze, a faint smile upon his face.

"Yes," he sighed, "she is so beautiful."

"Her hair is a very lovely, like strands of gold," Boq confessed.

"Gold? What? Oh Glinda? Yeah, her hair is nice," he replied startled and slightly annoyed to be pulled out of his thoughts about the beautiful emerald girl, "listen, did you see that girl with green skin?"

"Oh, the Governor's daughter, what's she called? Elphaba."

"Elphaba," Fiyero savoured the name, as if sucking on a particularly tasty sweet, "wait… she's the Governor's daughter?"

"Fiyero, even with your limited knowledge of politics, surely as the successor to the Vinkan throne you should know that the heir to Munchkinland has green skin?" Boq rolled his eyes as his friend blinked in confusion, "obviously not."

So the girl was a Munchkinlander, and an important one at that, gloom once again settled on Fiyero.

"Fiyero, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

Fiyero nodded, and just to distract Boq asked, "are we still travelling around the Munchkinlander's palace? It's very big isn't it?"

"Yeah, we're nearly leaving it now," said Boq, "look there's the herb garden, and the rose garden…"

' _My room's the one that overlooks the rose garden.'_

Hit by a sudden wave of inspiration, Fiyero jumped out of the carriage.

"Fiyero, what are you doing?" Boq's confused face popped up out of the carriage window.

"I just need to do something, don't wait up, I'll be back tomorrow." He called and ran towards the garden walls before his bewildered friend could respond.

The gate was firmly locked, but today Fiyero felt that he could do anything, he grasped the ivy on the wall and climbed over it.

She was there, on the balcony, although she hadn't seen him yet, she appeared to be talking to the Songbird they had released earlier. She looked – if it were possible – even more beautiful there, surrounded by flowers and bathed in moonlight, than she did earlier that night.

He called out to her.

She looked down and saw him. Her face hardened. "What do you want with me Winkie?"

He drew back; he had already experienced her sharp tongue, but was not expecting her to act like this especially after that kiss.

He decided to play it the only way he knew how, irresistibly charming, "to see you of course, I could not forget your ebony hair and enchanting skin…"

"Enchanting skin? Hah! Now I know you're lying, not that I didn't before, Shell's right – you Winkies are not to be trusted."

Ok, so maybe his charm wasn't totally irresistible, "What did I do wrong?"

"Talia, you can go it's obviously going to take some time before I can shake off this jerk." She said to the Bird, which flew off with a little wave, she then turned to the prince, "Oh let me think, perhaps the fact that you seemed to have given my best friend the impression you're going to marry her?"

Wait, Boq had said something about Glinda being best friends with the Governor's daughter… damn it, "that was before I saw you," he replied, his confidence dying as each word came out of his mouth.

Sure enough her face turned contort with fury "STOP IT! You have no business teasing me, everyone does, it's not my fault I was born this stupid colour. I had thought you might be… be different." He saw the tears start to fall freely down her face and longed to wipe them away.

"But I am Elphaba, I am. I can't explain it but as soon as I laid eyes on you all thoughts of Glinda went out of my mind. I can't stop thinking about you; why else would I come here tonight? If I were caught I would be killed."

"Because you're an idiot – like most boys of your age?" Elphaba suggested.

"Ok maybe I have a few brainless tendencies," he confessed, "but what I feel for you is real, I know it."

"How can you be sure?" asked Elphaba sceptically, "were you not feeling like this about Glinda only a matter of hours ago? I assume that's why you turned up at our ball?"

Oz she was sharp, of course as she was perfect, he wouldn't have her any other way, "At the time I admit I did feel like that for her, but never as strongly as this. Elphaba I know this is true, it is the truest thing I've ever felt. I love you."

For a second he swore he saw a smile grace her features before it gave way to her normal sullen look, "how do I know that you won't find a woman that you feel more strongly about next week?" she asked.

"You don't," he replied simply, "you'll just have to trust me."

The smile returned, this time for much longer, "and unfortunately, I do." She paused, "come up here," she said softly. He looked at the palace walls doubtfully, wondering if he could scale them.

She saw his glance, "no not like that silly," she laughed. She re-entered into her room for a moment and returned with a rope ladder.

He climbed up gratefully, Elphaba studied his face closely, "You know, you really are beautiful."

He grinned, "I know I am."

She rolled her eyes, "and oh so modest too."

Fiyero shrugged, "Hey, you can't deny the truth." He eyed the rope ladder slightly suspiciously, "exactly how many people climb into you room using this rope ladder?"

She grinned wickedly, "oh I have men climbing into my room all the time." She laughed at the sight of his crestfallen face, "I was joking. Actually I use it to get into the rose garden if I have trouble sleeping – it was my mother's favourite place."

"Your mother?" he asked carefully, brushing the hair out of her face.

"She died, years ago, giving birth to Shell."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he muttered.

"Don't worry about it," she replied, "I mean it happened a long time ago, I was only two at the time. I think it's the reason Shell's so messed up though," she added as an afterthought, "I mean having no mother and a highly prejudiced father can't have been easy."

"You turned out more than decent," Fiyero pointed out.

"But I've always been rational, Shell…Shell…" suddenly the reality of their situation fell upon her, "Oh but Fiyero can't you see? This can't go on, if we get caught – I mean I don't mind if I do, but I couldn't bear it if you got hurt – I might…"

Fiyero silenced her with a kiss, "We'll worry about that later," he muttered against her mouth, "for now let's make every last moment last."

And just that moment they were lost in the magic of the moonlight.

The sound of footsteps climbing up the palace stairs brought the couple back into reality. Fiyero shot Elphaba a worried look.

"Don't worry I doubt they'll come in here," she looked round nervously, "all the same you'd better be off just in case…"

"No, Elphaba – Fae, I want to stay."

"Look, you can see me tomorrow ok? You know Verona Street? There's an abandoned corn exchange there which I have the keys to, meet me there at eleven." She told him. Fiyero nodded.

"Ok, now go."

"Don't I get a kiss goodnight?" he asked, turning his best puppy dog eyes on her.

"Your such a baby," she replied, but obliged.

The door swung open, "Elphie you really did seem pale so I brought you some soup from the kit…" Glinda's eyes widened as she saw the scene in front of her, "Fiyero, Elphie, what are you doing?" The soup bowl slipped out of her hands and smashed on the carpet.


	6. Chapter 6

Fiyero was already there when she arrived; he was leaning casually against the old building as Elphaba came towards him wheeling Nessa.

His face lit up when he saw her, "Elphaba, I thought you'd never come!"

She laughed, "Yero, I'm early!"

"Oh great, he's already got you giving him soppy nicknames?" Nessa commented dryly.

Unfazed Elphaba motioned towards her companion, "This is my sister Nessarose."

Fiyero smiled at her, "Delighted, may I say how stunningly beautiful you look?" he asked, flashing a her a smile, ignoring Elphaba's amused glare, and reaching for her hand to kiss it. Nessa snatched it away.

"I just came to say," she said, eyes flashing ( _what was it about these Thropp kids and their angry eyes?_ Thought Fiyero), "that I saw the way you hurt Glinda, and if you dare do that to my sister I'll kill you, no actually I'll set Shell on you, he'll…"

"Ok, Nessa he understands, he's not _really_ stupid," Elphaba snapped, slightly embarrassed, "Why don't you wait in that park we saw around the corner? I'll pick you up later."

"Fine," scowled Nessa, "you know it's not nice to abandon your sister for your Winkie boyfriend," and wheeled herself down the alley. Elphaba watched her go, for a second she swore she saw a figure move in the distance, but decided it must be a trick of the light.

She turned back to Fiyero, "Sorry about that, I think she was hoping to see your friend Biq."

"Boq?" Fiyero asked, wondering what anyone would see in him.

"Yeah, the short one, she seems to have taken quite a shine to him. Can't see why," she added putting her arms round his neck, "he seemed a bit short and annoying to me."

He grinned, putting his hands on her waist, "Oh you're completely right, he is," he said fondly, "still I'm sure he'd be glad one girl likes him, it gets tiring watching them avoid his longing looks, of course that could just be because I'm in the room and they can't keep their eyes off me, but..."

"Shut up, no one likes you that much." she snapped, but smiled and pushed herself harder against him "Sorry I brought Nessa along though, I was supposed to be having dancing classes with _Avaric_ now," her face screwed up in disgust, "and I needed a way out, father didn't mind if I missed it if I took _precious Nessa_ for a walk. Unfortunately, that's almost as bad. Normally Glinda would have managed to get me out of it with a good alibi, but given the present circumstances I didn't think it was wise to ask her."

Fiyero had the decency to look guilty, "Sorry about that, is she giving you a hard time?" he hadn't had any time to see the consequences of their actions, Elphaba had all but pushed him off the balcony as soon as the soup bowl smashed, fearing the servants would see him if they came to investigate the source of the noise.

"It's not too bad," she replied, shrugging, "there was a lot of screaming at first, about how I was supposed to be her friend and I betrayed her, but she's just giving me the silent treatment now. She's not angry enough to think of telling father about us, I take that as a good sign." But he could tell it hurt her more than she let on, he could feel her shaking and he was not sure if it was from the cold.

He pulled her tighter in his arms and after a moment or two he muttered, "Come on let's get inside."

She smiled weakly, got the key out of her pocket and opened the door, revelling a thin corridor and a dirty set of stairs; she took his hand and led him up them. They entered a fairly big room with a large skylight, half open, in the roof, it was empty except for a couple of chairs scattered around, a cat basket and food bowls in a corner and a rug on the floor – which looked like it had been taken from the Munchkinlanders' palace.

Elphaba settled herself on the rug and he followed her example, sitting opposite her and clasping her hands gently in his. He watched their two skin tones meld into one as they sat in comfortable silence. He looked up and met her eyes for a moment before she sighed, and broke his gaze, looking downcast.

"Look," he said, finally breaking the silence, "I don't know Glinda as well as you do, but it doesn't seem that she's one to hold grudges, surely you'll make up and we'll all…"

"Oh, it's not Glinda, I'm worried about," she burst out, "she'll probably forgive me when the next handsome man asks her to dance, it's just – what if that hadn't been Glinda who walked in on us? What if it was Shell, or father? Yero, I love you so much, but I can't see there being any future for us as a pair."

Fiyero pulled her into his arms "Fae, we'll be together always, it's hard for us now, but it will get easier you'll see."

"How? We're only in the Emerald City for a couple of months, after that we'll be miles apart, and father keeps pressuring me to marry Avaric, think about it practically Fiyero, both our families would kill us before seeing us together."

"Avaric's the jerk who interrupted us at the ball, right?" Fiyero asked, his face contorting with anger at the memory of the way he had grabbed his Elphaba.

Elphaba nodded grimly, "eldest son of probably the most powerful and rich lord in the Gillikin, and clever enough to rule Munchkinland for the Governor's daughter who, of course being female, is too stupid to rule herself. A match made in heaven as far as my father is concerned. Of course father hasn't accounted for personality, he's probably the most horrible person I have ever met, and that's saying something."

"Are you betrothed to him?"

She shook her head, "Thank Oz, but father keeps dropping hints, sooner or later I'm sure he'll want a son in law to control his position when he's gone rather than leaving Shell to control me."

"And if you refuse?"

"He'll disown me," she said bitterly.

"I doubt it," he replied, "no seriously," he said to her disbelieving expression, "do you have any idea how much political unrest it would cause for your father to disown the future Governor? It would show weakness in the ruling classes, not to mention it would give discontent citizens a rallying point."

She looked at him sceptically, "How do you know all this?"

He sighed, "Fae, I may act brainless, but I'm the heir to the Vinkan throne, I can't not know these kinds of things."

"So why act stupid?" she asked.

"Girls find me more attractive that way," he answered instantly.

She tried and failed to keep a stern look on her face, "is that all you care about?"

He laughed, "Mostly," he confessed, "I _am_ male. But it's all good, because sometimes you attract the most wonderful girls."

"I am not attracted to you because you act stupid!" she protested indignantly.

"So it must be my stunning good looks which have made you defy your entire family to see me?"

"I think it must be some form of insanity," she admitted, laughing.

"Nah, it's only natural you can't resist me, you are human."

She bit her lips to stop herself from smiling but otherwise ignored his comment, turning back to more serious matters, "you think refusing to marry Avaric would work?" she asked, a flicker of hope lighting her eyes.

"I know it will. Elphaba, all we need to do is wait a few years, you have to refuse your father's suggestions to marry Avaric but make sure he thinks Shell will help you rule. Then when we both inherit our positions we can get married and join the East and the West in an alliance that they haven't seen for centuries."

Elphaba smiled, it was very tempting, and although it sounded farfetched at the moment it might just work; at least she wanted to believe it would. "Ok."

"Then," said Fiyero, struggling up from his sitting position onto one knee, "Miss Elphaba Thropp, future Governor of Munchkinland, will you marry me when we get out of this mess and I manage to get you a ring?"

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"I ask you to marry me and you ask if I'm sure?" he said exasperated, "Yes, of course I'm sure."

"Oh well, I suppose so," she said, a playful smile spreading across her face, "But I'm not sure I'll be able to resist you before we're married."

He grinned back at her, "That's the good thing about secret engagements," he told her, "you don't have to stick to any protocols." And then he was kissing her like she'd never been kissed before, and his hands were in her hair, and on her back, and pulling her to him oh so tight…

There was a scream in the distance. They broke apart.

"That sounded like Boq," Fiyero said startled.

"How do you know?"

"It sounded like a girl," he confided, "I've heard him scream often enough, he's probably just seen a spider or something," but something made Fiyero uneasy, "I'd better check up on him," he decided.

Elphaba nodded and he turned to go, "Oh and Yero?" almost out the door, he turned back, "same time, same place tonight," he nodded and she smiled, "I'll unlock the gate this time."

She listened to his footsteps race down the stairs…

"And there I was thinking you had come to see me," a white Cat jumped in through the skylight.

The smile on her face widened, "Malky!" she cried fondly at the Cat she had raised since he was a Kitten and now lived in the corn exchange and informed her of what was going on in the Emerald City.

"Well I can't blame you for liking him, he's very good looking isn't he? And my, what pretty words."

She placed her hands on her hips as if reprimanding a small child, "Exactly how long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Long enough," he replied, a trace of a smirk in his voice, "so do you want to hear my news or are you too infatuated?"

"Just tell me Malky."

"Alright, alright, I was only joking; well the Songbird came last night,"

"Talia?"

"Yeah, something like that, said you sent her. Didn't stay around long though, didn't seem to trust me."

"Did you tell her you didn't eat Animals?"

"Of course, still wouldn't go near me, can't say I blame her really."

"No, I suppose not. Any other news?"

"Well I just saw your brother walking with some of his… bigger friends muttering something about stupid Winkies and gate crashing, wouldn't have anything to do with your Vinkan would it?" he asked slyly.

"Mind your own business," she scowled. "Anyway I'd better be going, father will kill me if I'm late for lunch and I still need to pick up Nessa."

"Fine, leave without giving your favourite Cat a treat."

"I don't have any on me, next time I promise," she said scratching him between the ears absentmindedly before leaving the room, Fiyero's words still lingered in her ears _we can get married and join the East and the West_.

One day, she thought, maybe one day.

She couldn't find Nessa anywhere in the park. Assuming her sister must have decided to wheel herself home in a sulk, Elphaba set off back to the palace, unaware that her life was about to change again, and not for the better…


	7. Chapter 7

Were Boq's screams always so loud? Did his legs always take this long to carry him in the direction of the noise? By the time he felt he was close Fiyero was sure his friend was in a heap of trouble.

A terrified crowd had gathered in a side street off the city square and Fiyero had to struggle to push his way through it.

The sight he saw chilled him to the bone. Shell and a couple of his fellow goons were surrounding a curled up Boq, apparently dragged from wherever they had found him in the Emerald City, who was now being kicked senseless

"Stop!" he shouted, before he could think rationally.

There was a rustle about the crowd, a few voices in admiration, others scolding his blatant stupidity, one whispered to him, "hush dear, the Gale Force have been called, they'll be here soon."

However, Fiyero wasn't listening, his eyes were set on the rather unfair fight in the middle of the street. At the sound of his shout, Shell and the goons had looked up.

After a quick glance the goons turned back to their prey, however, Shell put up a hand to stop them. His mouth had transformed into an unpleasant leer.

"So the other Winkie comes at last? I'm surprised a coward like you would even bother." He suddenly caught sight of the diamonds on Fiyero's face, his grin widened, "The Winkie Prince are you? Maybe it's you we should be showing what happens when you trespass on my father's land."

But Fiyero had barely noticed the remarks, in three great strides he had reached his friend's side and helped him to his feet; Boq appeared shaken and bruised but not seriously injured. Not wanting to cause more of a scene than had already happened, Fiyero tried to lead Boq back to the palace for patching up, however, no one else was having it.

"Leaving so soon Winkie coward?" Crowed his lover's obnoxious brother, "we're not finished with you yet."

Fiyero sped up his pace, but Boq was equally adamant, "You're just leaving? After he insulted us like that? Oz, Fiyero he could have killed me!"

"Which is why we're leaving now before it gets too serious," Fiyero told him firmly, but Boq wasn't listening, he wrenched himself out of Fiyero's grasp and stumbled back towards Shell, slamming his fists uselessly against the Munchkinlander's torso.

Fiyero groaned, as if Shell needed an invitation. He stumbled forward, unsure of what to do; on the one hand Boq seriously needed his help, but on the other – however violent or rude he was – Shell was Elphaba's brother and Fiyero knew that she loved him, how could he even think of hurting something Elphaba loved?

Perhaps now? When a sudden flash of silver made the atmosphere one hundred times more tense. The crowd gasped as one and many struggled to leave as they realised just how serious the situation was getting. Fiyero lunged forward, to pull Boq back or to knock the dagger out of Shell's hand he did not know, his only thought was to stop the inevitable, he _had_ to. But he was too late; Fiyero's moment of hesitation had cost Boq his life.

A piercing scream filled the air and Fiyero could only watch as his best friend crumpled to the floor, his face contort with pain, the dagger still impaled in his flesh.

He cried his name to ears that could not hear him. His tears fell onto a face that could not feel. The eyes that had once been so alive with expression were blank, reflecting a sky he could not see. His mouth twisted eternally into a silent scream.

Fury filled Fiyero's soul like never before. Before he could even gather his thoughts he had wrenched the dagger out of his dead friend's body and plunged it into the flesh of the one who had done this; it was so easy, like cutting through butter with a warm knife. But it did not relieve him, anger still poured out of his soul and loneliness still filled his heart; for killing his murderer did not bring his friend back. Nothing would. With a roar, he ripped the dagger out of the body and stabbed it, again and again, as deep wounds covered Shell's body. It wasn't enough, it never would be, Boq was too loyal, too understanding, too good a friend to be taken away so fast.

He did not hear the crowd's screams. He did not notice Shell's thugs runaway for their lives. He barely registered the Gale Force dragging him away, only that they had stopped him from further hurting Shell – the boy who had hurt him so much.

It was only later, when he was far enough from his friend's corpse and some of his anger had seeped away into sadness, that he realised what he had done. He had killed Shell, not only a serious offence –especially with the new laws, but he was Elphaba's brother; in losing someone he loved he had killed someone she loved. He felt weak and would not have been able to stand if it was not for the Gale Forcers still thrusting him upright.

He was brought forward to the Wizard immediately, a crime like this he had to be, and, trembling, gave his side of the story. He was backed up by his father and a couple of other Vinkan men ("Fiyero would never do something like this unless he was provoked by those foul munchkins.") and witnesses from the crowd, then repeatedly scorned by the furious and devastated Munchkinlanders and their Governor. Fiyero hung his head in shame; he deserved every insult he got and his seemingly unavoidable execution.

At long last the Wizard raised his mechanical head, "It seems there has been a grave miscarriage of justice on both sides. And in accordance with my new regulations I should execute you," the Vinkans gasped and the Munchkinlanders smirked. "However," continued the Wizard, "I do not believe I can bear to have another young life lost to this feud today. Therefore, Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus, I ban you from Oz for life. You have the rest of this day to say goodbye to your family, my carriage will pick you up from the gates of the Emerald City at dawn to take you to Ix, do not be late or you _will_ be killed. My decision is final, do not question the great and mighty Oz," he added as Frex started to angrily protest.

He slipped outside as soon as the guards let him go, it was early evening now, he only had hours left in Oz. The Wizard had told him to use the time to say goodbye to his family, but the only one he wanted to see was his once future wife, he scurried over to the Munchkinlander's palace, his guard doubled – to be seen near there now would mean almost certain death.

_Same time, same place, tonight._

He would keep that promise at least.

But he had killed her brother.

Would she still want him?


	8. Chapter 8

Once she entered the palace she took a secret passage she had found a year or two ago to a trapdoor outside her chambers, it would not do good for too many people to see her without Nessa when she was supposed to be accompanying her, and knocked on Nessa's door.

"Come in," came her sister's sharp reply.

More relieved than she'd care to admit Elphaba entered the room. Nessa looked up from a book she had been reading while a surprisingly silent Glinda sat, curled up, on a chair in the corner.

"Oh Nessa, thank Oz you're back, when I couldn't find you…" Elphaba started.

Nessa cut her off, "yes I am, no thanks to you. I met Avaric in the park and, being the considerate gentleman he is, he escorted me back."

"Avaric?" said Elphaba confused, "but wasn't he meant to be at the dance lesson?"

"Not a lot of use going if you weren't there, would there?" snapped Nessa, "and he seemed pretty interested in why you'd abandoned me on our walk."

"You didn't tell him?" Elphaba asked urgently.

"No of course not," snubbed Nessa, "unlike _someone_ I know, _I_ don't betray my family."

Glinda sniffed from the corner. Elphaba turned to her.

"Look, I'm sorry Glinda, I never meant for this to happen…"

Glinda huffed and turned away, Nessa glared at her sister – who looked weakly back, at a loss of what to say.

Their awkward silence was broken by a pitter-pattering of footsteps up the stairs and a young maid burst through the door panting.

"Knock before entering," commanded Nessa. The girl's head, if possible, sunk lower.

"S-s-sorry ma'am" she stuttered.

With a scowl at her sister – the poor servant's eyes were already red – Elphaba said gently, "What's the matter Dorothy?"

"M-master Shell, miss, he's dead."

For a second all the tension in the room was gone as the three Munchkinlanders recoiled in shock.

Elphaba was the first one able to regain speech, "What?! Are you sure? What happened?" She cried urgently.

"It was the – the Vinkan Prince, he stabbed him." The maid said, tears once again welling up in her eyes.

Elphaba's face had never been so close to white, "No! Are you sure? It can't be! Dorothy you're wrong, you've got the wrong man, he would never do something like this, never."

"I can't believe you're still defending him!" came a shrill cry from behind her; "you messed with those vile Winkies and look where it's got us! This is all your fault Elphaba!" tears were flooding Nessa's face, "Dorothy take me downstairs to see Papa," she turned snarling to Elphaba, "I never want to talk to you again, I would tell father everything if it wasn't for the fact that someone might think I was even slightly involved with these foul people. Glinda are you coming with me?" she added, but Glinda shook her head, apparently still speechless.

As soon as Nessa had left the room, Elphaba collapsed onto her bed, tears steaming down her eyes.

"What have I done?" she muttered, more to herself, "Why did I trust him? This is all my fault."

She felt a gentle hand rest on her back, "Elphie… you mustn't blame yourself… it's dreadful, but none of us could have guessed this would happen. None of us could have guessed he was capable of…"

And then Glinda was crying as well and suddenly both girls had their arms around each other and were crying into each other's shoulder; both weeping for the boy whom they had loved and had betrayed them both moments later.

They sat like that, for an indefinite time, each unwilling to leave the other's embrace, until the sound of pebbles on glass made them both jump.

"It sounded like that came from your room," whispered Glinda, when she had somewhat recovered, "you don't think…"

"He wouldn't dare," snarled Elphaba, but somehow not really believing her own words, "if it is, I'm calling the guards immediately." She got up and offered Glinda a hand, "You'll come with me? I don't think I can face him alone." Glinda nodded silently and followed behind her friend.

He should count himself lucky she came, he thought. Her face was contorted with anger as he had expected but he could see her eyes were red with crying. _Oz, I never meant to cause her so much pain._

"What do you want?" her voice was cold, hard; there was none of the feeling in it that there had been this morning.

"Elphaba…" he said weakly.

"It's Miss Thropp to you," she snapped, "and you have five seconds before I call the guards, five, four three…"

"Elph… Miss Thropp," " I came to tell you, I've been exiled, I'm leaving tomorrow, I wanted to say… to say goodbye, and I'm sor…"

She let out a cackle that sent goose bumps up his spine, "You're _sorry_? You expect me to forgive you? Can you get your tiny brain to realise what you've done? Have you any idea how much you've made me lose?"

He shook his head, "I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted to let you know…"

"Well I don't want to know," she spat "And don't try and say anything else, because I don't care, I never want to see your face again. Now GET OUT of here now or I _will_ call the guards."

He nodded, his sorrowful eyes never once leaving hers, "I'm going."

She watched him as he left so intently that she didn't notice Glinda slip out the door, a look of determination on her face.

He clambered up the ivy – in the end no one had bothered to open the rose garden door – only slowing down slightly when he realised Elphaba had gone inside. Well what had he been expecting? That she'd forgive him for what he had done? For the terrible crime he had committed? That she'd at least realise he was sorry?

"Fiyero," he turned to see a pale face calling him from the edge of the garden.

A few days ago he would have killed to be in this situation. Now he had killed and was in this situation and could wish for nothing less.

"Glinda, not now." he groaned.

"Then when?" she challenged, " I need to talk to you… about Elphaba."

He sighed, "Ok," and lowered himself down the wall. She pulled him directly beneath the balcony so that they were hidden from Elphaba if she looked out.

"I don't believe you're bad," she said quietly, "maybe if you tell me your side of the story, I could get her to believe you."

His pain filled face lit up a fraction or too, only hardening her resolve, "You think you could?"

"Maybe," she said, unable to promise anything she couldn't necessarily keep, "what really happened this afternoon, why did you kill Shell?"

A shadow crossed over his normally friendly face, "I didn't mean to - not really – but he killed Boq."

Glinda gasped, "He didn't?"

He nodded sadly, "I was furious, I couldn't control myself – Boq was my best friend – I've known him forever. And now he's gone." She could see him fighting back tears. "I came tonight… because… because I needed to say goodbye to her – I couldn't loose someone else I loved without saying goodbye."

His eyes were glazed and red rimmed when they met hers again. She met his gaze filled with sorrow.

"Oz, you love her don't you?" she whispered.

"I can't describe how much," he replied, equally quiet.

She tried and failed to stifle a sob.

"Glinda, Oz, I'm sorry," he said hastily, "I honestly do still care for you, more than I care to admit, but Elphaba…"

"She just takes your breath away doesn't she?" she asked sadly, not needing his confirmation she continued, "but that doesn't matter, not anymore. What matters is that I can't bear to see my best friend like this." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside the palace.

"What are you doing?" he whispered.

"Something that if I don't do we'll all regret," she shot back; leading him through the thin corridors of the palace so that they would not be seen.

Finally they reached Elphaba's room; nervously Glinda pushed open the door. Elphaba looked up groggily from the chair she had collapsed upon.

"Where did you go Glinda?" she caught sight of Fiyero lingering in the doorway and her expression changed to one of anger, "What's _he_ doing here?"

Glinda rolled her eyes, a trait Elphaba long since regretted teaching her, and strode across the room placing herself down on the bed, "I'm trying to get you to forgive him."

"Glinda, why should I?" said Elphaba glairing at Fiyero standing, eyes still downcast and slightly confused, at the doorway, " _he_ killed my baby brother."

"Because your baby brother killed his best friend."

"But still that does not excus… What?!"

"Shell killed Boq, Fiyero killed Shell in grief – I'm not even sure he knew what he was doing."

Elphaba looked glanced at him sadly, his head was hung in grief and she could see that Glinda's words were true, he looked up and their eyes met for a moment, "I would like to forgive you, I really would, but I can't – it's not right – not after all you've done." She murmured, lips barely moving. He did not reply, he didn't know what to say.

Glinda looked from one member of the depressed couple to the other, her eyes finally resting on her friend, she sighed, once again she would have to take matters into her own hands. "Elphie," she said gently, "you love him don't you?"

Elphaba looked up at her, her gaze flickered to Fiyero before returning to Glinda, "Yes, with all my heart. I shouldn't – not after all this. But… I love him still."

Glinda turned to Fiyero, whose eyes held a glimmer of hope "And do you love her?"

He glanced at her; she did not look away, "more than my life."

"Awww that's so sweet!" squealed Glinda before regaining her composure, "It's a love like one of those romance novels Elphie, one that's fated to be, you know you'll regret it if you let him go without saying goodbye."

The room was silent for what seemed like forever "I might," she admitted finally.

"Good!" said Glinda bouncing up, "I'll leave you then."

"No Glinda… not just yet…" Elphaba started. But Glinda was already leaving and Fiyero had been pushed fully into the room Glinda she left the room slamming the door behind her. There was a turning sound.

"Did she just lock us in?" asked Elphaba.

Fiyero tried the door, "Looks like it."

Elphaba rolled her eyes but a smile played on her features, "Only she would do that."

He chucked, still somewhat nervously, "She's quite a character that Glinda."

"Regretting dumping her?"

"No, I don't regret a single th…" he caught himself, "well, I do, so much… Fae I'm so sor-"

She couldn't bear it anymore, she found she did not need his apologies, she already knew how he felt "Shhh," she said and kissed him gently, cutting him off. Slowly they deepened their kiss, melting into each other's arms. Fate may not want them together, but this night was theirs.


	9. Chapter 9

The room was grand, and filled with flowers, yet he could only feel gloom. Grief filled his whole body and each breath he took seemed to be forcing him to survive a moment longer in this damned life. He did not know why he felt like this, only that he was alone, so alone…

" _Yero…" a voice, barely louder than a whisper, a tiny spark of hope filled his body, as he looked round, only to be extinguished as soon as he saw that no one was there. Emotions overwhelming him he knew he could not live a moment more like this._

"Yero," _soft hands on his shoulder,_ "Yero wake up."

He forced his eyes open, and was never so relieved to see Elphaba's beautiful face, through the darkness. Although the horror of his dream was still haunting his mind.

"You need to get going."

He looked at the darkness outside her window and groaned, "This early?"

"Yes," she was standing above him already dressed, "unless you want to be executed for arriving at the carriage late which would kind of defeat the whole object of being spared."

"But I'm tired."

"I'm sure the carriage driver won't mind."

"But I'll be cold if I take the blanket off…"

She pulled the blanket off him unmercifully, "there, better now? Now get some clothes on."

Ever the drama queen, he heaved a large sigh and pulled his trousers on, shooting her a playful glare. She stuck out her tongue back at him, but her gaze was tinged with sadness, as were his words, both knew this might be the last time they saw each other.

At last he was ready, although he claimed his ego was permanently damaged with Elphaba's biting comments about how he took even longer to get ready than Glinda. She got out the ladder and they climbed down to the garden. They came to the door and she unlocked it silently.

"Come with me to the gates?" he asked.

She smiled sadly, "You know I can't, I have to keep this pretence up, I'm not even sure it'll even be safe to write." She sighed, "We should have known there's no future for us as a pair." It was then he noticed the tears building up in her eyes.

He pulled her into his arms "Hush, Fae, don't cry." He kissed her forehead gently, "We may never meet again in this lifetime, but I'll never forget you Fae. Just promise me this Elphaba, be strong, don't let your father or Avaric or anyone control you, you'll be a great ruler someday I know it. Just rule Munchkinland like I know you can, put an end to this stupid feud, make sure no one else suffers for it."

"I don't feel strong," she said softly, the tears returned to her eyes.

He wiped them away softly, "That's not the Fae I know. You could be a better ruler than anyone, just promise me you'll try."

"I promise."

He smiled weakly, "That's my Elphaba, I'll miss you more than you can ever know."

She grinned, "I'll miss you more."

"That's not possible."

She opened her mouth to object but he silenced her with a tender kiss, "I love you," he muttered when they broke off, far too soon.

"Love you too," she replied. They kissed once more before, with a sad smile, he ran into the breaking morning, she watched him until his figure was too small to see.

* * *

"You called for me Sir?" Avaric said as he entered the study. Frex nodded wearily and motioned for him to sit down.

"We've discussed these matters before," he said, "but with my son's death it has become all the more urgent. Avaric, I'm getting old, and I simply cannot leave Munchkinland in the sole control of a woman."

Avaric nodded, "Wise thinking indeed, I understand and agree entirely sir."

"To make it plain I need someone to rule for her when I'm gone, and I can see no one better than you, I would be honoured if you became my son-in-law."

Avaric nodded again, trying hard to keep the greed from his expression, "I would be happy to help a wise ruler like you sir."

"And aside from Elphaba's incapability to rule," Frex continued, "an alliance with your father, one of the most important men in the Gillikin, would prove very beneficial for both sides. Just think, with the Winkie Prince banished, the Vinkans are without an heir. With a good army comprised of both Munchkin and Gillikin men, we could crush them while they are weak, we could conquer the Vinkus once and for all!"

"I agree sir, and I'm sure once we have formed such an alliance my father would be happy to provide you with as many men as you desire. " Avaric said steadily, "So has Miss Elphaba agreed to this arrangement?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Frex frowned, "I have been trying to convince Elphaba that marrying you would be most valuable for Munchkinland a while now. However, she seems reluctant. But now, given the circumstances, you must see that it is essential that she agrees."

"Oh I do," Avaric grinned, "don't worry sir, I assure you I know just how to convince her to see things our way…"

* * *

Her eyes still somewhat damp, Elphaba knocked on her father's study door, she had barely got back to her room when it was announced that her father wished for her presence.

"You called for me father?"

"Indeed, we have some important matters that we need to discus."

"With _him_?" She scowled as she noticed the second person in the room.

"Yes," Frex answered simply, "After the tragic death of your brother you simply must see that it would politically endearing for a joining between you and Avaric in the near future."

Not this. Not now. She couldn't bear this, not so soon after loosing Fiyero. "NO!" she said only just preventing her voice turning into a shriek, "I will not marry him. I am the future ruler of Munchkinland – a title that's always passed predominantly through the female line – and I shall rule on my own terms."

Frex's face morphed instantly into one of fury, "Now see here young lady…"

Avaric put up his hand to halt him, "If it is alright with you, sir, may I speak to Miss Elphaba in private?"

Frex grunted a yes, his eyes daring her to refuse Avaric's request. Knowing Avaric could not do anything to soften her resolve Elphaba shrugged and followed him into an empty room nearby.

He stood there in silence, waiting for her to react, knowing she would break.

He was not disappointed, "I'm not marrying you," anger laced her every calmly uttered word.

He raised his eyebrows, "and why would that be?" he asked, voice equally calm.

"Because I believe I will make a perfectly good ruler without you," she responded simply.

"Ahhh, but that's where you're wrong," he said, stance as casual as his voice.

"And how?" a few more degrees of anger entered her tone.

"As ruler of Munchkinland you would be expected to produce an heir," he explained, "and you can't very well do that without a husband."

She scowled, "and what makes you think I'd want you to be their father? Personally I think you've just put me off the idea even more – and I hadn't even realised that was possible."

He smirked, "So who do you intend the father to be then? Have you looked in the mirror lately? Ruler or not, I doubt many men would want to be within 50 metres of you, never mind the intimate… contact it takes to make a child."

For a split second her anger flared out of her control, "and how would you know?"

His face was the picture of innocence – yet there was something deadly lurking in the background, "know what?"

For the first time she faltered, "know that… that…"

"Know that someone would want to screw you?" he completed slyly, "Oh silly me, I forgot about that Winkie prince that killed your brother."

A wave of nausea swept over her, "What?" she stammered – hoping above hope that this was just a spiteful comment – but knowing deep down it was not and whatever her face looked like right now had probably just given her away.

His eyes glistened in triumph, a hunter who had caught his prey, "Don't even try to deny it, I saw you in that alley with the warehouses. You were all over him – arms around his neck and everything – quite frankly it was disgusting, even I wouldn't do that with a Winkie."

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped.

He took a step towards her, "Oh, I think you do."

Her eyes narrowed to slits, trying to belittle the panic within them, "and even if I did have an inkling of an idea what you're on about you can't prove anything."

He advanced another step, a smirk playing on his handsome features, "Who says I can't? You weren't at dance yesterday and your sister's a terrible liar – anyway I'm not sure she would even bother given the mood she's in with you at the moment (and I wonder why that is?). Anyway – who's your father more likely to believe? His perfect, rich, wise, future son-in-law, or his strange, green, stroppy, teenaged daughter who looks as if she got very little sleep last night?"

It was a lost cause, but it was not in her nature to go down without a fight, "I was simply grieving over Shell's death."

"Well you appear to have a very interesting way of mourning him," he sneered, "and with his murderer no less."

"I do not want to know what you think happened last night, but I assure you my virginity is still in tact," she lied faultlessly (she hoped), "which is more than I can say for yours…"

He advanced further towards her, forcing her to stumble backwards until she hit the wall, his face was inches from her, "Ahhh, but that doesn't matter now does it? If I tell your father he will be fully supported by all the Munchkins to commit an honour killing, even the Wizard cannot complain when it is within the family." He watched in satisfaction as her body slumped against the wall. " Oh, and they'll probably hunt down your Winkie lover as well." He added as an afterthought.

Fiyero killed? Because of her? Oz, that thought wasn't even worth thinking about, it could destroy her in seconds. Terrified and cornered she refused to let herself be defeated, she pushed her body off the wall and stood at her full height, she still had one card left to play.

"And where would that get you? Your betrothed dead? That doesn't leave you any power."

He shrugged, leaning over her, placing his hands on the wall either side of her, "That's easy – I'll marry your sister – she thinks I'm quite the gentleman, and I'll be supported by your father and all the Munchkins as the man who caught the traitorous Winkie lover. Oz, I could get you to take full blame for the death of Shell with a few carefully chosen words."

He had her and he knew it – he had known it all along. She bit her lip, waiting for him to voice the other option, but he would not even give her that satisfaction – she would have to ask for it herself.

Finally she gave up and broke the silence, "and if I marry you?"

"Then we forget about this whole unpleasant affair." There was only one way to describe his victorious smile, evil, pure evil, "Unless, of course, you question my authority…"

She couldn't face him anymore, not that evil smile, not those handsome features counteracted by his wicked interior, not his sly words that stabbed her every time he opened his mouth, not his devious mind that had ruined everything. So she slapped him, right across the face, and preyed to any deity that she had previously not believed in that it left a bruise, a scar, anything.

For a moment shock flickered across his now red face, before his expression turned into one of menace. He grabbed both her wrists and thrust them painfully against the wall.

"Anymore of that," he snarled, "and my tongue might just slip. Now let's talk wedding dates…"

* * *

It was a subdued woman whom was dragged back into her father's study by her new fiancé.

"Father, we are engaged to be married," she said in a monotone, "if it pleases you we will be joined tomorrow."

Frex nodded, content, "That can be arranged."

Avaric grinned at the girl beside him, whose head had sunk even lower, before turning to her father, "Thank you sir, most considerate of you agreeing on such short notice. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm sure Miss Elphaba will want to get her wedding dress prepared." At Frex's agreement he left the room but not before muttering in Elphaba's ear, "I've got my bachelor party to go to."

She felt the fury that she could not release build up inside her; she had to get out of this. She would do whatever it took.


	10. Chapter 10

Perhaps on a better day she would have complained that white dresses clashed horribly with green skin, but on a better day she wouldn't be in this situation at all. So while Elphaba was being surprisingly passive to the annoying tailors, poking and tightening tape measures around her body, her mind was whurring.

Avaric, curse that fiend! What right did he have to ruin everything, for his own gain, when her life was actually going right for once? Well she wasn't going to let him win – that much was for sure – unfortunately he had her in a rather tight corner… but there must be a way out of this – surely? It would be almost be tempting to kill him, with someone like Avaric it seemed almost reasonable, but someone would probably notice his absence. Using that spell to turn him into a frog would be amusing too – but it only lasted twelve hours and after that the joke would probably wear off pretty rapidly.

So if she couldn't get rid of him, there was only one other option – she needed to get rid of herself, but even that was harder than it seemed. If she simply disappeared Avaric would guess that she had run off to live with Fiyero, her father's men would hunt her down in no time, Avaric would marry Nessa and she and Fiyero wouldn't even be dug graves. She needed a way to go without Avaric knowing she was gone. A thought struck her – it was simple – Avaric wouldn't stop pursuing her until she was dead, so she would be – or at least she would appear to be…

By the time evening was falling and the tailors had finally declared her dress 'perfect' her plan was fully formed in her mind. She was sure it would work – well it had too – otherwise she would loose everything.

She entered her chamber – glad that Glinda and Nessa were apparently not back from having their bridesmaids' dresses prepared. She went to her bookshelf, took out her largest spell book and began to leaf through its musty pages…

Half an hour later she was ready. She snapped her book shut just as Glinda skipped through the door.

"Ooooh, Elphie! My dress is soooo prettyful! You should see it! It's all pink and lacy and shiny. Oh, but Elphie, how about your dress? I simply must see it – it must be the most beautiful thing in all Oz! Can I see it now?" she said, so fast that Elphaba had to take a few seconds to decipher it.

Glinda, how had she forgotten to account for her? She would miss her more than she could ever comprehend, these past few days she had spent so much time thinking about Fiyero that she had completely forgotten just how much she loved Glinda. Elphaba felt her resolve weakening… no! There was so much more at stake here than the feelings of Glinda, Fiyero and her – it was about the fact that there were thousands of Munchkins who would potentially fall under the control of a cruel, cunning and self-centred ruler. And… well… ok it was about her as well, she wanted to live, not just to survive married to a man who could, and would, blackmail her into doing anything.

"Elphie please? It is pretty isn't it?"

Elphaba shrugged, "I never looked good in white."

Glinda tutted in disbelief, "Honestly Elphaba, you're going to be beautiful, I know it, and you really need to develop a fashion sense too – you're going to be a married woman tomorrow!"

"Don't remind me," Elphaba grumbled.

Finally seeing her friend's attitude, Glinda stopped peaking in all of Elphaba's cupboards in a desperate attempt to find the dress, and looked at her sadly, "Look Elphie, I know it's hard to give up Fiyero but it's the right thing to do, right? I know you, you must have agreed to this because you believe it's the best way to help your province and you being the smart, selfless person you are I'm sure it will be. Avaric can't be that bad, I know you'll be fine."

She didn't have the strength to contradict Glinda's delusions about her fiancé – he certainly _was_ that bad – nor did she want to admit that her reasons for agreeing to this marriage were hardly selfless and that if she had anything to say in it the marrige would not go ahead at all.

Instead she sighed, "You're probably right Glin," she forced a smile on her face. "Ok, I'll show you the dress, do you want to lend me something borrowed?"

Glinda's squeals were answer enough.

But even fashion talks don't last forever when you want them to, too soon Glinda inadvertently reminded her of how little time together they had left.

"But Elphie, we must stop now, you need your beauty sleep on tonight of all nights! And remember – this will be the last day you're in this bedroom!"

Well that would be true, even if not in the way Glinda meant it.

"I'll miss you Glinda."

"Oh, don't be so silly Elphie!" came the reply – chirpy as usual, "I'm sure we'll still see each other loads and loads and loads, if not just as much as usual! Anyway, it doesn't matter because we'll still be bestest friends for ever and ever, won't we Elphie?"

How could she answer a question like that? "You'll look after Nessa for me, won't you?"

"Of course!" her friend's face turned serious, "Don't worry so much about her Elphie – I'm sure she'll forgive you soon – she's just a little shocked about everything that's happened in the last few days…"

"I know, I know," she sighed, "just Glinda if… anything happens to me, make sure you look out for her, become one of her advisers, make sure she's a good ruler and if she has to marry Avaric make sure he doesn't boss her about and… and," her voice broke as she concealed her tears from her, "tell her to always remember that I love her. Promise me you'll do that – tell her that Glin?"

"Elphie, what's gotten into you?"

"Promise Glinda?"

"Alright I promise, but I don't understand…"

She pulled her face into a grimace, "Oh nothing, pre-marriage stress, I suppose," she took one final look at her best and truest friend, "Goodby… night Glinda."

"Goodnight Elphie."

As soon as she was alone in her room she went to the balcony and called for Talia, she flew to her in seconds.

"Are you ok, Elphaba?" the Bird asked kindly.

"Yeah… well sort of, look I wouldn't normally ask this of you, but it's urgent, do you think you could deliver a message to Fiyero in Ix?"

The tiny Bird nodded.

"Good, tell him to meet me at the corn exchange as soon as possible – tell him I'll be there no matter what he hears."

Talia nodded again, "I can do that."

"You're a lifesaver Talia, literally, can you be as fast as you can?"

She nodded once more then turned and flew off into the night.

There was now only one more piece of the plan to put in place; ordering one of the servants to clean a floor nearby Elphaba picked up a spare nightgown, went to stand near the trapdoor of the secret passage and muttered a spell…

* * *

Dorothy's screams brought the whole household to where she was huddled over a sodden wet, black nightgown – all that was left of Miss Elphaba. When they had calmed her down enough to speak she revealed how she was walking down the corridor with the water to clean the floor when she had tripped over what felt like an invisible bar. The water had been thrown out of the bucket and had landed on Elphaba, who had been walking down the corridor, and she had proceeded to melt before the maid's eyes.

So the rumours were true – no member of the court had any doubt that the water had melted Elphaba Thropp.

That night the bells in every mauntery in the Emerald City rung in sorrow, Elphaba Thropp – future Governor of Munchkinland, was dead.

In an abandoned corn exchange, in a small alley, a green girl smiled.


	11. Chapter 11

Bored, so bored, whatever had he done before he had met her? He had been in this dusty, dirty, practically deserted place for only a day and already he was close to killing himself just for something to do. Only the thoughts of his Elphaba had kept him from doing so already, but even that he didn't dare do for too long or he would miss her too much.

Contact, he needed contact – just a letter from her to tell him that she was ok – but she had said she wasn't sure she'd be able to even do that, Oz he would die of boredom before the week was over.

He retreated to the tent he had set up the night the carriage had dropped him off – he would move further into the country later – maybe if he slept that would kill some time, but whenever he closed his eyes all he could see was that room with flowers and a wave of depression would flow over him – although why he did not know.

Sometime later the clopping of hooves broke the silence that had filled the landscape and roused him from his failed attempt of slumber. He raced outside to greet the horseman.

"Are you Prince Tiggular, Sir?

He nodded eagerly, "do you have a message for me?"

"Indeed I do," the messenger replied as he reached into his bag. It took all of Fiyero's strength not to rip the letter out of the messenger's hand. After a second or two that seemed like a lifetime the letter was finally in his hand, his face fell when he realised it was not in Elphaba's handwriting but his father's. Still, he reasoned, it was contact; he opened the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Fiyero,_

_I hope you are coping well in Ix and will still be able to share our Vinkan pride from afar. I assure you we are making every effort to get your punishment repealed so you are not forced out of Oz on account of some worthless Munchkins._

_I am sure the Wizard will see it our way soon – after all even the Unnamed God appears to be on our side – last night the Munchkin heir (the weird green one) was killed, melted by a bucket of water it seems. A fitting end for a member of an unclean race I have to admit…_

This could not be happening. Were the fates conspiring against him? His hands balled into fists and he only had time to skim through the letter once more – hoping somehow that his father's words had rearranged to tell him that Elphaba was ok – before he succumbed to temptation, ripping the letter into tiny shreds and letting them fall onto the dusty ground. Surely his father must be wrong? Water wouldn't be able to melt Elphaba, would it? Maybe it was Nessa who had been killed, maybe it was just a rumour, yes, he should tell himself that, but how could he be sure? He had to check on her, he had to get back to Oz, whatever the cost.

The messenger coughed, pointedly ignoring the fact the letter he had taken so much care to deliver was now in pieces, "Would you like me to send back a reply Sir?"

Fiyero looked up, a desperate determination flashing in his eyes, "give me your horse."

"I'm a-afraid I cannot Sir," the messenger stammered, taken aback.

Fiyero was overtaken by rage, he grabbed the man by his collar and pulled his dagger from his belt, pressing it against the man's neck, "Give. Me. Your. Horse."

The messenger nodded meekly and Fiyero let go of him, not bothering to look as he slumped to the floor. Sparing no second thought for the man Fiyero hurriedly mounted the horse and headed for Oz.

The only halt in his journey was made when he spied a wagon apparently selling different types of potions.

"Do you sell poison?" he asked the man bluntly – he needed the quickest way possible to end his life if Elphaba was really dead.

"Well…" the man hesitated, "I have some yes… but I'm not really authorised…"

Fiyero thrust his hand in his pocket and grabbed the majority of the small fortune his parents had insisted he took with him and placed it on the counter, "good – I want your deadliest stuff."

The man looked at the gold coins – he had never seen so much money – not even while he had worked with his business partner and business was booming. But Oscar had left many years ago and the cash supply had gone with his Green Elixir. Actually having enough money to feed his family properly again was tempting, and all for a little bottle…

Fiyero watched as the man pulled out a small bottle from the back of his trailer, "Just one gulp of this and even the strongest man will be dead," he told him, then his voice dropped, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone I sold this to you though."

But Fiyero had already pushed the cash towards the man, grabbed the bottle and mounted the horse; "sold what to me?" he shouted back, his mind already on his destination.

He was at the gates of the Emerald City faster than he had ever thought possible, although it still seemed like forever to his crazed mind. He tossed a few of his remaining coins to the city's gatekeepers to ensure that they didn't notice that he had returned and entered.

The city was in black, that was not a good sign, but it could be signifying the death of someone else – Shell or Boq perhaps? But surely only the death of an heir would get this much attention? Maybe it was the Wizard who had died, he hoped so, Oz that was treason to even think that – but at the moment he couldn't care less, especially as he caught site of the Munchkinlander's palace draped in more black than the rest of the city and the Vinkan Castle draped in none. He galloped towards the palace not caring who saw him.

The chapel next to the palace, also draped in black, caught his eye surely with the Governor being a strict Unionist any evidence of her death would be there?

Holding his breath he dismounted his horse and entered the chapel.

The room was grand, and filled with flowers, yet he could only feel gloom. Slowly he walked up to a table in the middle of the room, on it lay Elphaba's night dress – probably the same one he had taken off only days before – still damp from the water that had spilt over it, all that remained of his lover. Grief filled his whole body and each breath he took seemed to be forcing him to survive a moment longer in this damned life. He reached into his pocket his hand grasping the small bottle…

"I'd been wondering when you'd turn up," Fiyero spun round, his face turned immediately to one of hate when he saw who was there.

"Avaric," he snarled.

"Ahh, so you know me?" the boy sneered, "and I believe you are the Winkie responsible for ruining my fiancé – not that she was that perfect to begin with."

Only one word stuck in Fiyero's head, "Fiancé?"

"Yes, we were going to get married yesterday, if she hadn't been her normal inconvenient self and died."

"Elphaba would never marry you," said Fiyero darkly.

"It appears you're wrong," leered Avaric, "apparently the threat of telling her father about your pathetic affair was enough to convince her otherwise."

"You heartless creep, how could you do that to her?"

"Oh, don't blame me Winkie, if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have had to resort to those measures."

"In what way?"

"Oh come on, if you hadn't got involved she would have obeyed her father and married me eventually but as soon as scum like you told her you liked her she became all high and mighty and decided she'd rather screw a Winkie than make an honourable marriage to me."

"There is nothing honourable about you," he growled.

Cold laughter left his lips, "does it matter? I will marry her sister and become the ruler of Munchkinland – and the Vinkus, soon enough, when we defeat your pathetic army," he smirked, "and you, you could be dead in seconds if I found the guards – don't worry you'll be with your precious freak of nature soon enough…"

The desperate man snapped, with a roar he lunged at the smirking Avaric making both men topple onto the floor, for a second or two they struggled with fists before Fiyero reached into his belt for his dagger. The arrogant Gillikin's eyes widened at the glint of silver and he opened his mouth the cry out but was silenced when the knife rammed into his chest, his laboured gasps stopped as it entered him a second time. Fiyero watched mercilessly as Avaric's body stiffened – the blood still pouring out of him – hoping, praying he had hurt him as much as he had hurt Elphaba.

He left Avaric's corpse by the entrance of the room, the dagger still in his chest, no longer interested in it, that sneer would never grace his lips again, that cunning mind could no longer manipulate his own way. But it had not brought Elphaba back – she was still dead– and she had killed him with her.

Walking slowly up to the table Fiyero knelt beside it, picking her damp nightgown up and holding it next to his heart while he uncorked the small bottle and placed it to his lips…


	12. Chapter 12

What was keeping him? It had been two days – almost to the hour – since Elphaba had faked her death and she hadn't heard anything from Fiyero. Not even Talia had returned.

Almost from the moment she had arrived in the corn exchange she had regretted her spontaneous actions. So much could go wrong! Why hadn't she thought of all these problems beforehand? It had been beyond foolish to have told Fiyero to re-enter Oz, and so selfish. So much could happen to him – what if he had been caught and killed? How could she live with herself?

Her hours of endless pacing had eventually annoyed even the Cat, who had left a couple of hours ago, muttering something about finding information.

She returned, for the millionth time, to the window, helplessly studying the empty street below. The endless row of musty, mostly abandoned houses stared back at her, only increasing her desperation.

White fur brushing against her legs made her jump out of her trance, "Malky, news?"

If she had expected an annoyed response for her snappy greeting she was sorely disappointed, "the Songbird's dead."

For the first time that day all thoughts of Fiyero were swept completely out of her head, "What Talia?"

The Cat nodded gravely, "Yes, she was eaten by nocturnal rocs."

Elphaba palled so much a bystander would not notice her unusual complexion, "Are you sure?" then her thoughts of Fiyero came back to her, full force, as she realised the implications this would have for her lover, "When did this happen?"

Malky suddenly became very interested in his tail and felt the need to thoroughly wash his face before answering the panicking girl, "Two nights ago, a couple of hours after you arrived here, he took one look at her face and added hastily, "I only found out just now though, Loxy – that Fox that lives down Mantua Street saw it and she's pretty reliable so..."

But Elphaba was no longer listening, the implications of what she had heard were sinking in – Fiyero hadn't received her message and therefore was safely in Ix – but she didn't have time to feel relieved before another thought struck her mind – what if he had heard of her 'death'? What would he do then? Surely he would be sensible and... oh who was she kidding? If Boq's death and Shell's subsequent murder had taught her anything it was that in distress Fiyero was foolish to the point of recklessness.

The decision was made without her conscious even being involved – she needed to get to him - and now. Grabbing a veiled hat to hide her identity, she shoved open the door and raced down the stairs onto the cold alley.

Desperate and alone, Elphaba had never felt so small. Unsure of what to do she shoved rational thought into herself – if Fiyero had indeed returned to Oz he would have gone somewhere that reminded him of her – so the corn exchange ( _well obviously not,_ she scoffed) or... or... the Palace... no! He wouldn't be that idiotic... damn him! She raced towards the now black clad place which, up until two days ago, had been her home.

The familiar route had never seemed so long, the Palace never so dominating. Veil flapping against the wind, she pushed her tired body onwards. Only stopping when the Palace was around the corner and a burst of colour from beside the Unionist Chapel caught her eye. Looking back she saw a collection of flowers undoubtedly mourning her death, she imagined Fiyero heading towards the Palace – if he had seen them...

She slowly moved towards the Chapel's entrance – being a firm atheist since the age of about six she had always feeling of dread when her father dragged her there – but never as much as now. Taking a deep breath she took a step inside – only to be greeted by a bleeding body...


	13. Chapter 13

Deftly stepping over Avaric's body, Elphaba quickly scanned the room, eyes settling on the figure by the table. Her blood ran cold.

"Fiyero!" she screamed in a voice quite unlike her own. The man turned, his blue eyes widening as they settled on her, before they clouded over and his body crumpled into a heap. The bottle, which had been pressed to his lips, fell out of his hand and shattered on the floor.

Empty.

She flew across the room, cradling his unresponsive body in his arms, preying to any god – real or not – for his survival, muttering any healing spell she could think of desperately looking for any chance of a response.

His eyelids drooped closed.

_This can't be happening, not now, not after everything._

His breathing shallowed.

_Pull through Fiyero, please survive._

His pulse slowed.

_Sweet Oz, what have I done?_

His body grew cold.

_No, how will I live without you?_

He gave a final shudder and fell limp in her arms.

_No! Please! No!_

And her world turned grey.

Blue eyes flicked slowly open.

_Yero?_

"Yero?"

His lips moved a millimetre; the sound that came out was less than a whisper.

"Fae?"

_Thank you, thank… whoever, thank Oz._

His pulse grew stronger as her healing spell drained her of energy.

_Stay strong, stay strong for Fiyero._

Breathing became deeper.

_Come on Fiyero you can do it._

Colour flooded back into his cheeks.

"Elphaba?" his voice was stronger now.

"I thought I'd lost you," she muttered softly.

"So did I."

"You idiot," she said, and then she slumped down, exhausted, but alive – they both were.

It was some time before both of them had recovered enough to get up, but fate seemed to have decided that she had given them enough trouble for the moment – they were not disturbed. They stayed there for an innumerable amount of time and, after they had explained their misunderstanding, were simply content to lie in each other's arms – something neither of them thought they would ever feel again.

"So what do we do now?" asked Fiyero, finally breaking the silence.

"Well nothing rash, for instance deciding to poison oneself on the basis of a rumour," came the sharp reply.

"You're never going to let me forget that are you?"

"Are you ever going to deserve to?"

"Look, I said I was sorry."

"No you didn't."

"I have now."

"And of course saying sorry makes everything better?" but she was smiling.

"Do you always have to have the last word?"

"Yes," she replied simply, "now can we get back to talking about our current dilemma?"

Resisting the urge to point out that it was she who had brought the conversation off topic, he nodded, "any ideas?"

"Yes, _I do,_ fortunately. Well we clearly can't stay in Oz, given the fact you're banished and I'm supposed to be dead, and I'm not sure you should go back to Ix if you're with me. So, I hear Ev is nice at this time of year…"

"Ok," he agreed, but then his face fell, "I don't have much money though, I kind of spent it on that," he nodded at the bottle shards still lying on the floor.

She rolled her eyes, "I have money, probably not as much as you gave away, but enough to get us to Ev and rent somewhere to stay, we'll have to work though.

He nodded, "I can probably manage that," he grinned, "as long as it's not too hard."

She glared at him playfully, but then her expression changed to one of seriousness, "I'll miss Oz though," she said thoughtfully, "and Glinda, and Nessa, and… everything."

He took her hand, "me too, but I have you – that's all that matters."

"Yes, and I you."

* * *

The Munchkinlanders were never able to fully explain what they found in the chapel. Eventually it was decided that the official explanation was that Avaric had returned to the chapel and, stricken with grief, taken his life to be with his fiancé.

A year or so later Fiyero was reluctantly declared dead by the Vinkans, no one had heard from him since he had been banished to Ix, despite the many search parties his father sent out. A distant cousin was named as heir to the Vinkus.

The loss of two children and a future son-in-law hit Frex badly, he died soon after. Nessa took the position of governor and Glinda her chief adviser. Together they cancelled the planned invasion and arranged peace treaties with the Vinkan heir that greatly lessoned the feud.

Elphaba and Fiyero were never completely forgotten; as the years passed and fewer recalled the actual events, the tragedy of those few days turned into stuff of legends. Glinda never forgot the people behind the stories though and, when the last traces of the feud still occasionally sprang up, she could never help wondering what would have happened had fate been kinder to the two star crossed lovers.

_For never was a story of more woe,  
Than this of Elphaba and her Fiyero._


End file.
